The Season
by Blanket77
Summary: Setelah dua tahun pergi, akhirnya Lay kembali. Dia mengira semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun pertemuannya dengan seseorang di masa lalu, membuatnya kembali berpikiran ulang mengenai perasaannya yang sesungguhnya./Sebanyak apapun musim berubah, cintaku hanya untukmu./SULAY HERE!/BL!/RnR please!


_**A/N: **__(lagi-lagi) t__erinspirasi dari manga berjudul Season of Love karya Kawamaru Shin-sensei._

.

* * *

.

_Lay's POV._

.

* * *

Pada musim semi tahun ajaran pertama, aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Dan di tengah guguran bunga sakura, kau tersenyum, mengusap rambutku pelan dan mengangguk mantap.

Semenjak itu kita menjalani hari-hari sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semua berjalan normal dan sangat membahagiakan hingga musim semi pada tahun selanjutnya, ayahku dimutasi ke Beijing. Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kehidupan lamaku, dengan teman-temanku dan juga dengan **mu**_**.**_

Kau memelukku dan berkata akan terus mengirim pesan padaku, sementara aku hanya dapat menangis dengan cengengnya.

Tibalah hari saat aku harus melambaikan tangan kearah mu dan Luhan―yang terus menahan tangisnya. Ada bagian dari hatiku yang mengatakan agar aku tetap bertahan di sini.

Namun pada akhirnya, aku tetap pergi meninggalkan dirimu.

Bulan berlalu dan kau menepati janjimu untuk terus berhubungan denganku. Namun saat itu aku hanyalah bocah berumur 14 tahun yang baru saja mengenal apa itu cinta. Ada saat dimana aku sangat merindukan dirimu, merasa kesepian, bahkan mendengarkan suaramu belum cukup mengeyahkan rasa rindu itu.

Aku terlalu egois saat itu. menganggap bahwa jarak bukanlah halangan. Hingga saat musim dingin tiba, aku membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat ku sesali.

.

―_aku memutuskan hubunganku denganmu._

.

.

Dan kini, 2 tahun setelah kepergianku dari Seoul. Pada musim semi yang indah ini, aku kembali.

.

* * *

.

_Blanket proudly present:_

**The Season**

.

_**Cast: **__Suho dan Lay EXO_

_**Genre: **__Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Length: **__OneShot._

_**Pair: **__SuLay._

_**Disclaimer: **__Just Between You and Me – Season of Love © Kawamaru Shin._

_**Warning: **__Typos/BL!_

.

* * *

.

"Lay!"

Aku yang tengah berusaha masuk ke antara kerumunan murid di depan papan pengumuman, menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil namaku dengan riang. Seorang pemuda yang sangat ku kenali tengah berlari mendekat kearahku.

Ah, itu Luhan.

Dia melakukan lompatan kecil dan menerjangku yang masih terbengong. Dia memelukku erat dan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aku terkekeh pelan dan balas memeluknya.

"Kau tidak berubah selama 2 tahun ini Lay," ucap Luhan. Dia mulai melepas pelukan eratnya dan menatapku senang.

"Kau juga tidak berubah Luhan," balasku.

Dia terkikik senang dan sekali lagi memelukku―walau tidak sekencang sebelumnya.

"Sudah melihat kelasmu?" tanya Luhan yang kini menggandengku mendekat kearah kerumunan siswa yang sudah tidak sepadat tadi.

Aku menggeleng.

Luhan membantuku menembus kerumunan siswa itu dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan pada deretan nama di kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman. Aku mengikuti Luhan dan mendapati jika aku dan Luhan tidak sekelas.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Dia menarikku keluar dari kerumunan siswa. Kami bersandar di sebatang pohon sakura di pekarangan depan sekolah.

"Untung kita satu sekolah," ucapku.

"Yang masuk ke SMA ini dari SMP kita sedikit, karena jaraknya lumayan jauh," terang Luhan.

Aku mengangguk dan memalingkan pandanganku kearah gerbang sekolah. Dan saat itulah aku kembali melihat dirinya. Seseorang yang dulu telah aku sakiti. Aku terpaku melihatnya.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangku dan menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Aku lupa bilang jika dia juga bersekolah di sini," ucap Luhan memandangku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku tersenyum pada Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku pada _'dia' _yang sekarang juga tengah menatapku. Entah kenapa hatiku diliputi rasa gugup dan takut yang begitu besar.

_Bagaimana jika dia bersikap dingin padaku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau berbicara padaku? Bagaimana ini?_

Sementara aku disibukkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul bertubi-tubi di benakku, _'dia' _telah melangkah mendekatiku.

"Lama tak jumpa Lay. Kau tidak berubah ya."

Sesaat aku terpana melihatnya, namun dengan cepat kesadaranku segera mengambil alih.

"Suho." Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kupikirkan hingga aku hanya dapat menyebut namanya.

"Kau bersekolah di sini juga?" tanya Suho dengan senyum lembutnya ―yang masih selalu kurindukan.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku canggung. "Ah, iya."

Suho tertawa dengan renyahnya sambil mengusap rambutku pelan. Wajahku merona dan aku semakin salah tingkah. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengannya saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Suho!"

Suho menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia menatapku lagi dan mulai melangkah menjauh. "Aku akan menghubungimu," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi ke seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Aku terdiam menatap punggung Suho yang menjauh. Dia tidak memakai kaca matanya lagi. Dia juga terlihat makin keren. Tidak aneh jika dia kini sudah memiliki kekasih baru.

Luhan mendekat kearahku ―setelah sebelumnya menyingkir entah kemana. Dia mengusap bahuku pelan dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Maaf ya sebelumnya aku tidak bilang jika Suho sudah memiliki kekasih baru," ucap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah.

Aku menepuk pipinya dan tersenyum. "Hei, jangan sedih. Ini bukan salahmu okay?"

"Lagipula itu bukan urusanku lagi," tambahku cepat.

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah.

.

* * *

.

_Dari kejauhan aku dapat mengetahui…_

_Di tengah sakura yang berguguran,_

_._

_Aku kembali bertemu denganmu._

.

* * *

.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berbunyi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Kelasku mendapat pelajaran matematika untuk pelajaran pertama. Sebagai siswa yang baik seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan mencatat apa yang beliau terangkan. Namun saat ini pikiranku hanya terfokus pada satu hal.

―_punggung Suho._

_._

Aku mendapat tempat duduk di belakangnya. Dan sekarang aku tengah terpesona pada punggungnya yang lebar dan kokoh. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang, bergerak tertiup angin musim semi yang masuk melalui jendela di sebelahnya.

Aku terus memandang punggung lebar Suho hingga tidak tersadar akan panggilan Mr. Lee yang menyuruhku untuk menjawab soal matematika nomor 7. Aku yang akhirnya tersadar lansung gelagapan mengambil buku matematikaku. Memelototinya, berharap buku itu bersedia memberitahuku jawabannya.

"Ssttt…"

Seseorang memanggilku dengan berbisik super pelan. Aku mendongak kearah Suho dan mendapati buku catatannya yang telah terangkat setinggi bahunya. Sesuatu tertulis disana.

Itu jawabannya.

Tanpa bayak bertanya lagi, aku segera memberikan jawabannya kepada Mr. Lee.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di lipatan lenganku di atas meja. _Ya ampun, kau benar-benar memalukan Lay._

Setelah beberapa saat, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala dengan lengan yang masih berada di atas meja. Punggung kokoh Suho kembali terlihat, dan aku kembali tersenyum. Tenggelam kembali dalam ingatan di masa lampau.

Aku terus berkelana dalam ingatan hingga tidak tersadar jika bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Gemuruh langkah kaki para siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas terdengar nyaring di telingaku yang telah tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Suho dan mengerjapkan mata pelan. Dia kini duduk berhadapan langsung denganku, masih dengan senyum lembut dan pandangan yang teduh seperti dulu.

―_Ah, kenapa aku kembali teringat tentang saat itu?_

"S-suho."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi," ucapku seraya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan _dimple _manis di pipi kananku.

Suho mengambil buku matematikanya, menggulungnya dan menepuk kepalaku pelan dengan buku itu.

"Kau ini... masih saja suka melamun," ucap Suho dengan senyum yang telah berubah menjadi tawa.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Suho mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

Aku baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun sebuah suara memanggil nama Suho.

"Suho, pacarmu datang menjemputmu nih," ucap salah satu teman sekelasku.

Suho menoleh. "Ah, iya."

Dia bangun dari duduknya. Mengusap pelan rambutku singkat sebelum melangkah pergi. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Melihatnya berlalu bersama sang kekasih.

_Mencoba melupakan rasa sesak di dadaku._

.

* * *

.

_Pada awalnya..._

_Kupikir akan ada kesempatan saat kami kembali bertemu._

_Namun kini aku tersadar..._

_Aku telah terlambat._

.

* * *

.

Suho menghela napas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menulis buku harian kelas? Aku sudah membuang sampah, menutup jendela dan membersihkan papan tulis," gerutu Suho yang kini telah duduk di sampingku setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sekilas dari jurnal harian yang tengah ku isi.

"Pulanglah dulu, biar aku yang antar ini ke ruang guru," ucapku.

Dia terdiam. Alih-alih pulang, dia memilih untuk bertopang dagu dan memperhatikanku yang masih mengisi jurnal harian kelas.

"Kau salah menulis huruf. Ini huruf _ya _bukan _yo," _ujar Suho mengoreksi tulisanku.

Aku meraih penghapus dan menghapus kata tersebut. "Yah, dua tahun di Beijing membuatku sedikit lupa dengan _hangul."_

Suho mengangguk dan kembali mengamatiku.

―_Ugh, alasan sebenarnya itu adalah kau Suho. Tolong jangan buat aku gugup melebihi ini._

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat saat aku dan Suho berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman itu mendadak, lembut dan singkat. Saat itu kami sedang piket seperti hari ini.

Pipiku perlahan merona mengingat kejadian itu. Namun aku segera menepis kenangan manis tersebut.

_PUK, PUK..._

Suho menepuk rambutku. Dia tersenyum.

"Ada debu kapur di rambutmu," ucapnya santai.

Aku tahu dia berbohong, karena aku sama sekali tidak mendekati papan tulis. Lagipula dia yang membersihkannya, bagaimana bisa aku yang terkena debunya. Aku masih ingin berharap, namun entah kenapa aku terus menolak perlakuan manis Suho.

.

_Aku tidak mau terlalu berharap lagi._

.

"Lay," panggil Suho pelan.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Suho. Kepalaku mendadak menjadi pusing. Beberapa memori mengenai kebersamaan kami melintas dalam benakku bagai putaran rol film.

"A-ah... itu, tidak... tidak ada―

.

―karena yang ku suka hanya Suho."

Suho membelalak kaget begitu juga denganku. Aku segera menutup mulutku dan merutuki kebodohanku. _Bagaimana bisa aku kelepasan berbicara seperti ini?_

Suho mengacak rambutnya canggung.

"Hahaha... selera pacarku tidak seburuk kau," ucapnya dengan raut wajah masam.

Aku terdiam.

_Ah, sakit ya._

"Kau benar. Pacarmu sekarang cantik." Aku tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada jurnal harian yang sudah 3/4 ku isi.

Aku berbohong. Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kekasih Suho saat ini. _Namja _atau _yeoja. _

Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Suho."

Sebuah suara yang aku tahu adalah suara kekasih Suho, terdengar memanggil nama Suho. Suho bangun dari duduknya, menyambar tasnya dan melambai kearahku.

"Aku pulang dulu ya."

Aku memandang punggung Suho yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Saat ini pacar Suho berdiri di ambang pintu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihatnya. Seolah-olah dia hanyalah sebuah tembok yang membatasiku dengan Suho.

Suho menggandeng tangan sang kekasih dan pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Aku mendesah pelan dan kembali mengisi jurnal harian kelas.

.

* * *

.

_Kini kami hanyalah teman._

_Cinta dan ciuman pertama hanyalah kenangan._

_Karena dengan begitulah..._

_Aku dapat memulai kembali cinta yang baru._

.

* * *

.

Musim panas telah datang. Panas terik sinar matahari tampak tidak mengurangi semangat para siswa untuk melakukan tes pengambilan nilai renang. Aku telah mengenakan celana renangku dan duduk di pinggir kolam, sementara Suho sedang bersiap untuk mengambil nilai renangnya.

Aku melirik Suho yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya dari kelas lain yang melakukan tes renang bersamaan dengan kelasku. Walau mereka berada cukup jauh, namun aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

'Wow, aku baru sadar jika Lay ternyata cukup manis. Aku juga baru menyadari jika dia memiliki _dimple," _ucap teman Suho tersebut.

Suho memincingkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Aku serius," ujar temannya meyakinkan.

Alih-alih menanggapi ucapan sang teman, Suho memilih untuk menyipratkan air ke arah temannya tersebut, lalu dengan cepat segera berenang menjauh.

"Yah! Suho! Kemari kau, akan ku balas perbuatanmu!"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

_Mereka benar-benar akrab._

.

* * *

.

Kelas kami sedang ada jam kosong, karena Mrs. Kim tidak masuk. Aku sedang mengamati teman-teman sekelasku yang tidak kenal lelah, berlari dan membuat keributan di sana sini. Padahal kami baru saja selesai berenang. Apa mereka tidak lelah?

Teman Suho yang ku lihat di kolam renang tadi, terlihat memasuki kelas. Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan duduk di bangku Suho―yang sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Hai Lay," sapa teman Suho tersebut.

Aku hanya memberinya senyum kecil, berharap dia akan segera menjauh pergi dariku. Dia mencodongkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Wah, ternyata kau lebih manis jika dilihat dari dekat ya," ucapnya.

Aku masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku mendapat dua tiket nonton, dan aku berniat mengajakmu. Kau mau?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan dua buah tiket bioskop.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah Lay, kau tidak mungkin melewatkan film ini." Teman Suho itu masih terus mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah," ucapnya terus berusaha membujukku.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, kau manis sekali." Teman Suho itu menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, namun kekuatan pemuda di depanku jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku.

"Ja-jangan."

"Ayolah."

**BRAAAK!**

Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Suho―dengan wajah yang menyeramkan- menendang meja.

"Minggir, ini bangkuku!' ucapnya ketus.

Teman Suho bangun dan melangkah pergi seraya melambai padaku. Suho duduk di bangkunya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Terima kasih Suho," ucapku seraya mengulas senyum lembut dengan pipi yang merona.

"Katakanlah jika kau tidak mau. Kalau seperti tadi―"

.

"―_Kau malah terlihat senang."_

_._

Aku membelalakkan mata kaget. Sebilah pisau seolah menusuk tepat di jantungku. Aku berusaha menahan tangis dan dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, aku berlari keluar kelas.

Aku tidak tahu kemana. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa kesalku ini.

.

_Suho bodoh!_

.

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Aku kembali ke kelas dengan langkah gotai, membuka pintu kelas dan kaget mendapati Suho yang duduk di atas mejanya, menghadap kearah mejaku.

Aku melangkah mendekat dengan perasaan was-was.

"Kupikir kau lupa membawa tas mu dan pulang," ucap Suho dengan senyum yang telah kembali ke wajahnya.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyaku entah kenapa dengan nada berharap.

"Maaf. Kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan," ucap Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku tersenyum.

"Dari dulu kau langsung meminta maaf ya."

_Ah._

Aku dan Suho terdiam.

_Kenapa aku kembali mengingat masa lalu lagi?_

Namun di luar dugaanku, Suho tertawa lebar.

"Haha... kau benar."

Aku ikut tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Suho tidak marah.

.

**SREEET!**

.

Pintu kelas terbuka, memperlihatkan pacar Suho yang tengah memandang kami dengan tatapan cemburu. Dia berlalu dan Suho segera berlari menyusulnya.

Aku terpaku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melangkah membuntuti mereka berdua.

"Kalian dulu pernah berpacarankan?!" Suara teriakan pacar Suho terdengar saat aku sampai di persimpangan koridor yang menuju tangga.

Aku mengintip dan mendapati Suho yang mencium pacarnya.

Aku tersentak mundur ke belakang, namun tetap bertahan pada posisiku sekarang. Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh kearahku. Dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kami sudah berakhir."

Air mata telah menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Pandanganku dan pandangan Suho bertemu, lalu dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya dan memeluk pacarnya erat.

.

* * *

.

_Hari ini sangat panas._

_Aku merasa sangat sesak..._

_Namun bukan karena hawa panas ini._

_Melainkan karena rasa sakit di dada ini._

_._

_Aku tidak tahan lagi._

_._

* * *

_._

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi sekarang aku telah berada di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Aku menekan bel dan mendapati Luhan yang membukakan pintu untukku, memandangku dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Luhan segera merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan... Luhan... huks."

Luhan membawaku naik ke atas, ke kamarnya. Setelah mengusir Sehun ke kamar Tao, dia menyuruhku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ceritakanlah kepadaku," ucap Luhan lembut seraya mengusap punggungku lembut.

Aku meraih Luhan dan memeluknya. "Luhan... huks... ku kira aku bisa kembali berteman dengan Suho."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. A-aku... huks... aku menyukainya."

Luhan melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya intens.

"Kau terlalu menahan diri Lay. Sesekali cobalah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu," ujar Luhan lembut.

_Perasaanku ya._

.

* * *

.

_Walau Suho terus maju..._

_Menyongsong masa depan._

_Namun hanya aku yang terhenti..._

_Mengenang masa lalu._

_._

* * *

_._

Sejak saat itu, Suho tidak lagi berbicara denganku. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya tanpa dapat tahu mengenai isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat hingga tanpa sadar musim gugur telah datang menyapa.

Festival sekolah datang dan aku disibukkan dengan persiapannya. Aku dan Suho semakin menjauh.

**Tok, tok, tok, tok...**

Bunyi palu dan perkakas lainnya saling bersahutan.

"Tolong bawakan ini ya."

"Baik."

Salah satu _yeoja_ teman sekelasku menghampiriku yang sedang mengecat papan petunjuk kelas. Dia membawa kotak yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa cat dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Bagaimana jika ini dicat warna biru?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah, kau benar. Pasti bagus," jawabnya yang kini berjongkok di sampingku.

Dia menggeledah kotak yang dibawanya, mencari cat biru.

"Tidak ada Lay," ucapnya cemberut.

Aku memandang berkeliling. "Apa ada yang punya warna biru?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Ya, ada!" Seru sebuah suara dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Suho tengah mengulurkan botol cat berwarna biru.

"Ini."

Aku mengambil botol cat dari tangan Suho.

"Terima kasih," ucapku menundukkan kepala.

suho tidak menjawab perkataanku dan memilih untuk pergi. Daun-daun yang berguguran jatuh menimpa papan petunjuk di depanku. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Aku menggenggam botol cat itu erat.

.

* * *

.

_Satu musim berlalu..._

_Dalam atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan._

_._

* * *

_._

Aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk sekolah. Memandangi salju yang jatuh ke tanah. Aku merapatkan syalku dan menggosok-gosokkan tanganku kedinginan. Aku lupa membawa sarung tangan.

"Wah, saljunya lebat ya," gumamku.

Luhan sudah pulang dengan Sehun. Sementara aku sendiri di sini, menatap salju hampa. Angin dingin berhembus, dan aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum salju semakin menumpuk.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang telah tertutupi salju. Angin dingin kembali berhembus, membuatku menyisipkan kedua tanganku ke kantong mantelku. Aku mendongak menatap salju yang turun perlahan dan jatuh ke tanah yang telah memutih.

Aku tersenyum masam dan kembali melangkah.

"Hatchi!"

Seseorang bersin di belakangku. Aku melirik dengan ujung mataku, dan terbelalak kaget melihat sosok Suho yang berjalan di belakangku.

_Degh._

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihatnya. Aku melangkah semakin cepat.

_Apa dia menyadari kehadiranku?_

Langkah kakinya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakiku. Aku semakin berjalan dengan gugup. Namun karena saking gugupnya, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

"Ah~" pipiku merona merah dengan kelakuan gugupku.

"Hmph..." Suho berdiri di belakangku. Menatapku dengan menahan tawa.

Aku memalingkan wajahku malu.

"Hahaha... ya ampun Lay, kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya akhirnya dengan tawa yang meledak.

Aku menoleh menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Cara jatuhmu tadi luar biasa ya," ucap Suho dengan senyum yang lebar.

Melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa padaku, sehingga aku juga ikut tertawa. Namun perlahan tawaku berubah menjadi tangisan. Suho segera berjongkok di depanku yang masih terduduk.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi padaku," ucapku seraya mengusap air mataku yang mengalir jatuh.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapku lembut.

"Kupikir... kita bisa kembali menjadi teman." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Suho berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan sedih. Kata-kata Luhan terngiang di benakku.

_Sesekali cobalah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu._

Aku bangkit berdiri.

"Sebenarnya aku menyesal! Kenapa aku bertindak egois dan tidak mempercayaimu―"

Suho berhenti melangkah.

"Aku selalu cemas jika kau tidak mengirimiku pesan. Berkali-kali aku mengirimu pesan saat tengah malam... walau aku tahu kau akan terganggu―namun aku tidak bisa berhenti... dan aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri."

Suho menoleh menatapku.

"Aku memutuskanmu karena aku takut dibenci... tapi aku terus menerus dibayangi rasa menyesal!"

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dari dulu hingga kini pun―

.

―Aku tetap menyukaimu!"

.

Suho merengkuhku dalam dekapannya.

"Bodoh!"

Aku masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang lebih cepat Lay... Kenapa?!" ucap Suho dengan suara bergetar.

Suho semakin erat mendekapku.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf..."

_._

* * *

_._

_Di bawah guyuran salju..._

_Kau terus mengucapkan kata maaf._

_Namun aku tidak tahu,_

_Apa arti kata maaf mu itu._

_._

* * *

_._

Musim semi kembali datang. Aku dan Suho kembali satu kelas, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Aku kembali duduk dipojok ruangan, di belakang Suho. Keadaan kami sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya. Dia sudah kembali tertawa dan berbicara denganku.

Dan kini, aku kembali duduk di belakang Suho dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Angin musim semi masuk ke dalam kelas melalui jendela, membawa serta masuk guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Salah satu kelopak itu jatuh, tepat di pundak Suho.

Entah mengapa aku iri dengan kelopak bunga itu. Karena dia bisa dengan bebas menyentuh Suho yang terasa sangat jauh dariku.

Dadaku sesak. Apa karena wangi bunga sakura ya?

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku bangun dari dudukku dan melangkah ke depan jendela besar kelasku yang mengarah ke pintu gerbang. Aku menjulurkan seperempat tubuhku keluar, menerima terpaan angin yang sejuk.

"Lay, ayo pulang," ucap Luhan padaku. Tasnya telah tersampir manis di pundaknya yang kecil.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin melihat bunga sakura," ucapku tanpa berpaling dari deretan pohon sakura di luar jendela.

Sebenarnya alasanku tidak pulang bukan itu, melainkan karena jika aku pulang sekarang, aku akan berpapasan dengan Suho dan kekasihnya. Aku sedang menghindari mereka berdua.

Aku menoleh kearah jalan yang menuju gerbang, Aku melihat kekasih Suho berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan _namja _lain.

Tuh benarkan, aku akan berpapa―

.

―**EH?!**

"Luhan lihat! Kekasih Suho pulang dengan _namja _lain!" Aku berseru kencang seraya mencari Luhan yang tadi ada di sampingku.

"Kami sudah putus kok."

Suara Suho membuatku memalingkan wajah ke samping kiriku. Di sana ada Suho dengan punggung yang bersandar di kaca jendela.

"E-e-eh..."

**BRUGGGH!**

Aku terjatuh kebelakang, dengan posisi terduduk. _Aduh bokongku._

Suho terkekeh pelan dan berjongkok di depanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu jatuh sih?"

"Mana Luhan?" tanyaku panik.

"Oh―tadi dia sudah pulang, setelah mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan memberi semangat kepada ku," ucap Suho mengulum senyum.

_Ugh, awas saja kau Luhan._

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Lalu dengan suara rendah yang membuat hatiku bergetar, Suho memanggil namaku.

"Lay."

Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi."

Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas. Suho meraih pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku juga menyesal. Seharusnya saat itu aku jangan mengirimmu pesan, seharusnya aku langsung pergi menemuimu. Namun saat itu aku hanya bocah yang penakut dan tidak bisa menemuimu walau dilanda kesepian."

Suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku.

"Karena itu, maafkan aku. Karena aku yang pengecut ini baru dapat mengatakan―

.

―_Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

Suho membawaku dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku juga... aku juga menyukaimu," bisikku pelan.

.

Di tengah tiupan angin musim semi yang menggoyangkan tirai, kami saling mendekap. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini tidak tertahankan.

_._

* * *

_._

_Di tengah musim yang menyelimuti kami..._

_Pundak yang selama ini hanya dapat ku tatap_―

.

―_Kini dapat ku dekap._

_._

* * *

_._

_"Sebanyak apapun musim berganti. Cintaku ini... __**hanya untukmu." **_―_**Suho dan Lay.**_

.

* * *

.

The End

.

* * *

.

_Kyaaaa~ apa ini?! Sentimentil banget /jedukin kepala ke tembok. Bagaimana? Semoga suka ya. Karena lagi suka banget sama SuLay, jadinya fic ini cepet kelarnya. Nah, sekarang... mari teriakan KrisTao! Karena fic selanjutnya adalah KrisTao couple, fic terakhir yang bertemakan musim._

_Buat yang minta dibikinin sequel Summer Sun atau minta behind the scene proses 'penembakan' Baekhyun di Winter List, serta yang minta Hide_-_and-seek dijadiin chaptered, Blanket pertimbangkan dulu ya. Nanti kalo ada waktu luang bakal dibikin kok. Tapi sabar ya^^_

_Eh tolong ada petir gede banget. Serius ini, sampe jendela rumah Blanket geter /buru-buru ngumpet /diketik tanpa sadar -_-_

_Oke kepanjangan._

_Thanks for review, fave, or follow Winter List and my other fanfic._

**Last, mind to review?**


End file.
